Meet me half way
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Draco works at the ministry and he finds out that theres a possiblity that someone will be taking his job. A Mrs. Hermione Granger. They are caught up in a whirlwind of emotions old, and new.
1. That was unexpected

**Disclaimer. I already have a few chapters written on this one. Each chapter is in a different point of view. Draco and Hermione's. **

**And sorry for any spelling errors, I'm a terrible proof reader, and I tend to misspell things quite a bit.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one; That was unexpected [Draco]**

Today is my review at work, my son's ninth birthday and my wife Asteria's sister anniversary party. The plan is to go to my review at 11:30, keep it short and snappy, get in get out, get promoted, the works, then be home by 12 at least wish Scorpious a happy manhood and lastly drool my way through Daphne and Theodore Nott's anniversary party. Easy plan.

Not exactly. I had not been promoted like I expected, but demoted. It was not part of my plan to be demoted, but it especially wasn't part of my plan to be demoted by my new would-be boss. A Ms. Granger. Hermione Granger.

My morning routine was, well, routine. I woke up, ate breakfast with my family- my least favorite part of the day- prepared myself for the day; brushed my hair, teeth, slipped into one of my fine black suits, had my wife straiten my tie, all the usual.

The Ministry of Magic was packed, as always, random assorted wizards cluttering the halls, many of them in predicaments of magical sorts as usual. The elevators were crowded with messages and tall, obnoxious wizards, and even the halls of the upper Ministry were cluttered with disgraces to the Wizard name.

I walked the hall with a bored indifference, going over my plan for the day, mostly the part about what I was going to say to my son. I know he was young and really didn't care, but I cared. He would one day carry my legacy so I'd have to teach him the trade.

When I say that I was surprised upon seeing the sight of a much taller, much more grown version of one of my childhood rivals, would be understating it. When I walked into my office to see a Hermione Granger waiting on me, I was thoroughly astounded.

My office is big, well organized, and of course tacked with pictures of myself and my family. It had always been home to me. It was awkward seeing Hermione Granger in my home.

I paused upon entering the room, my eyes caught hold of those big coffee orbs of hers, and I faltered in step.

I recognized her on the spot. Curly brunette hair, smooth skin, pink lips. I knew her face like I knew my own. It had haunted me as a child. I tilted my head at her and she regarded me in attentive silence.

"Granger?" I addressed her. "May I ask what your doing in my office." She answered me by taking a seat.

She smiled at me softly as I picked up step again, walking around to my desk. I sat on the other side of the stack of papers and watched her uninterestedly through my hands as soon as I gained the right posture.

"Draco Malfoy. It's been so long." The tint of nostalgia that hinted her pretty voice was confusingly sweet. "I've always wondered what I'd do when I saw you again after so long, but now that I'm here I'm so empty." Her eyes locked on mine. "I can't think of anything to say."

I squinted at her. "Let me get this strait, you came all the way into my office to tell me that you have nothing to say to me?" I asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed."

I tilted my head. "Really now? I'm serious Granger, is this all you have to say because I have a job to do…"

"Not anymore…" Her voice cut in between mine with a limber curtness.

"Excuse me?"

She blinked twice. "The Minister gave me two options, take a job just under you, or just take your job." She grinned. "In three weeks I'll give him my decision, and you're job will depend on that. I came here today to attempt to reason with you. I am no secretary Draco Malfoy. I will not accept a job that doesn't use my skills properly."

My mind picked up every word in slow motion. The world around me stopped and contrarily my pulse sped up intensely. "Your…Taking my job?" I asked slowly, leaning forward.

In a mirroring motion, Granger leaned back and crossed her legs. "I _can_ take your job Malfoy. I have the ability, that doesn't mean I have to. That's why I'm here." She grinned. "If you honestly want your job, show me that your worth it. Prove it Malfoy." Standing unexpectedly gracefully she leaned in, placing both of her hands on my desktop. I noticed irrelevantly that she had on a wedding ring. Old, not quite tarnished, just second-hand. Probably a family heirloom. "If your really the Draco Malfoy I know, you wouldn't loose. Especially to me."

With that she reached in her pocket and set a letter on my desk, turned and walked out my door without saying another word. I listened to the small heels of her business-like shoes tap all the out my door and into the hallway feeling a hot sweat come to my skin.


	2. Horror or comedy?

**I tried to keep this somewhat realisitc, so don't hate me for adding Ron here!**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter two; Horror or Comedy?[Hermione]

Leaning down I tucked my two kids into their respective bed, kissing them on their curly heads.

"Good night Rose, Hugo." I told them before turning out the light. Rose's ringlet curls were divided on either side in a pretty little braid and through the darkness I could see her blow a stray strand from her eyes and smile at me.

Both of my children laughed simultaneously. "Night Mummy." They said in unison.

"Night." I grinned.

Turning I shut the door behind me and shut off the hallway light. From head in the den, I could hear my husband coming in from work.

As I continued down the hallway I heard him throw his shoes off, toss his big bag down and I heard the shuffle of his taking off his jacket.

When I emerged in the den I saw his face. His kind, loving grin, those tired, charming eyes. My husband. My Ron Weasley.

"Your home late." I told him and he drooped his shoulders with a sigh.

"Yep. I had to train a new guy today." He informed me, coming strait over and holding out his open arms. I stepped into them lovingly and he squeezed my shoulders tightly, breathing deeply into my hair.

I smiled and he lead me to the couch. Pushing me back into the cushions, he winked at me. "I'll be back." He whispered and true to his word he returned a moment later in his pajama's. The ones with the red, yellow and tan stripes and the embroidered RW on the chest pocket. They paralleled the one I was wearing, A knee length nightgown, made by Mrs. Weasley of course, with a HW at the bottom left, just about the hem. It was striped white, baby blue, and a light sea green. I really liked it, and I wore it often. Molly had made it for me quite a few years ago, for my birthday.

When I was younger, I used to wonder why the boy's always wore Molly's clothes, even the less attractive ones, but now that I'm in the family, I know. They're all incredibly sweet, and they would never risk hurting their mum's feelings. I guess I fell into the same pattern.

I grinned. "Those are the new ones right?" I asked. He plopped beside me, nearly squishing me, and ignored my question.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, what is it tonight? Horror or Comedy?" He asked with a smile, kissing my temple.

I laughed. "Surprise me."

*** * * * * ***

In the morning I dressed quickly making the kids breakfast then dropping them off at their grandmothers house, after kissing my husband goodbye.

I had been thrilled when the Minister told me he wanted me to head the department of Mysteries.

However, when I heard the details of the job, it became more complicated really. Much harder to face. It was when I learned who it was I'd be working over. It was _him_. Draco Malfoy.

In order to have my dream job, I had to confront him. The bully of my past. The nightmare of my childhood dreams. He had once been the reason I hated walking the halls of Hogwarts alone. He made me feel disgusting, unworthy and sometimes whether it was right or not I let him get under my skin. Even when I knew better.

The very first time I had seen him since Hogwarts was yesterday. He was leaner, slimmer, firmer, and if possible, smugger. Though admittedly he didn't have the same hostile atmosphere about him.

He had on an admirable black suit, a smooth silk grey tie, and I noticed, a white gold wedding band. His hair was longer, and less strained as it was in his younger years.

He gave me that precious Malfoy attitude but I noticed it lacked the same threat as it had once possessed. He was less strict as he had once been and it was obvious.

Around his office were pictures of his family. I had been briefly confused upon seeing an individual picture of Pansy but it seemed to hold no significance.

There were portraits of Lucius and Narcissia, his parents, assorted in several places. One particularly striking one of the two dancing, twirling around the dance floor. Narcissia was smiling brightly, her l blonde hair was as polished as her eyes and Lucius looked content at least.

Directly on his desk were pictures of his wife I assumed and his son. I noted that he had married Asteria Greengrass. A charming girl. Much better than her no good sister. She was the only Slytherin that ever talked to me. I remember the night of the Yule ball she came up to me at the refreshments line and told me that she thought I looking dazzling. In the picture she was playing piano and her son, their son, was sitting beside her on the bench smiling at the picture taker.

Another of Draco himself holding a small boy, maybe age three, in a brilliant dining room, smirking down at the child. The look on Draco's face was priceless and it made my heart jump to see him looking so fatherly. I never pictured him as the type.

Sighing I entered the small muggle coffee shop with nearly closed eyes. I hadn't even started work yet and I was already tired. "I'll have a mocha frappe chino." I told the man at the desk softly, rubbing my eyelids.

"Tired?" I heard a voice from behind me and I jumped in place at it's familiarity.


	3. That's my boy

****

**Chapter three. Figured I'd upload this chapter quicker than normal since the last one's quite the cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter Three; That's my boy[Draco]**

I had only been passing by the shop, I swear, but when I saw burly brown hair, shapely legs and the familiar arched back that belonged to Hermione Granger I had to stop. She was getting coffee at a local shop. It was a muggle place and I wasn't fond of muggle coffee, however, I figured I'd go in anyways.

She looked like she was about to fall asleep standing. "Tired?" I asked, coming up behind her so quietly she didn't notice me. Or maybe I wasn't being quite, she just didn't hear me. Either way, mission accomplished.

Giving a small _eep_ she spun around. "Oh! Malfoy." She breathed, startled.

I smirked. "Could it be anyone else?" I asked and she grabbed her coffee and went to walk past me with her nose in the air. Apparently I disappointed her by following, because she sighed loudly when I tagged along.

"So Granger…" I began, however she interrupted me.

"Don't you have something important to do? And it isn't Granger any longer." She informed me with that famous attitude of hers, exiting the store and walking at an extremely fast pace down the side walk. In the same direction I was heading.

I rolled my eyes. "It's still part Granger." I told her and she glanced at me like I was crazy through her hair, which was thrashing in the wind. "You'll always be Granger to me."

A sigh on her part. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked and I looked around, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Her eyes caught mine and I was mesmerized for a moment. "Uh, I'm, Uhm." I began slowly and she gave me a drop dead look. "I'm on my way to meet someone." I finally found the words. Once again she didn't answer me so I made a conversation myself.

I hadn't seen Granger in so long it was almost weird to see her for two days in a row. However, instead of the feelings I assumed I'd feel, all she made me want to do was get to know her. Something about the way she's matured makes her more interesting. Ever since the war ended I'll admit that I haven't been the same person. My father is in Azkaban now and I only see my mother ever so often when she comes back into town. I'm different without them. I'm myself, not who they want me to be. It's an easier lifestyle and I'll admit I'm happy with it most days.

"What about you?"

She looked back at me and her deep cherry red scarf flipped into her face as the wind shifted. "I'm on my way to meet a friend before work, funny that I met you first."

"Glad you think so highly of me." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think highly of you Malfoy. I never have." She shot me down with her words.

I raised my nose at her. "If you should say so."

She looked at me and just as she did so I saw what I who waiting for.

My son. Scorpious was running at me with a big grin. His nanny was close behind and she was smiling.

I nodded at her formally while crouching down, and holding my arms out for my son. He ran into my arms. I hugged him tightly then stood, giving him my "Were in public" look. He straitened quickly.

I turned to Granger with a small smile. "This is my son, Scorpious." I told her and she looked almost misty eyed. She squatted down slowly, looking him directly in the eye.

Scorpious smiled at her, his white teeth gleaming and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Hello there." She leaned really close. "My name is Hermione." He smiled even larger and I swelled with pride.

"Hello. My father say's that you're the lady taking his job." My pride wavered like a dead tree.

I squinted at him, but Hermione didn't even blink, in fact she laughed. "Is that what he says?" She asked and Scorpious nodded at her furiously.

"Well, he'd better shape up hadn't he then?" She asked him and he laughed and agreed.

Leaning in she pressed her finger to his nose before she stood. "He's positively delightful." She told me and I blinked slowly, feeling my lungs seal tightly. What was this feeling?

"Off to Nanny Glenda." I told him, looking up at our day time Nanny. She watched Scorpious when my wife went to visit family, or perhaps, a store or two.

He crinkled his nose, but obeyed me never-the-less.

"Good boy." I whispered after him, but only to myself.

Quietly I turned back to Granger, who was looking at me with the strangest expression.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said gently, and continued walking, only this time, at a pace I could easily keep up with.

I smiled as I followed her to where ever it was she was heading.


	4. Longbottoms Plants Herbs and Flora

**Chapter four. Please Review. I'm always more inspired to write when I know someones reading!**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter four; Longbottom's Plants, Herbs and Flora [Hermione****]**

I was surprised to find out that Draco Malfoy's company wasn't so bad. Sure he was often so smug it was hard to deal with, however it wasn't too bad after I got used to it.

However I did notice that he got incredibly quite when we approached my destination, and his jaw seemed to wire closed. "What's wrong Malfoy? You've followed me this far, you can't chicken out now." I told him and he gave me an incredulous look.

When we reached my friends shop he seemed to hunker back, like he wasn't sure what to expect.

Longbottom's Plants, Herbs and Flora. It was owned by Neville sure, but he was only there on certain days. He was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, this little shop was only like a part time job on the side for him. A hobby even. It was managed by his wife, and who I was really coming to see.

I opened the door and to my surprise Malfoy actually followed, looking green, but he followed never-the-less.

"This place is Neville Longbottom's?" He asked as we entered. There were hundreds of plants, it was a comfortable temperature, and over all, it was remarkably stunning.

"Yes. He has another small shop in Diagon Alley. But naturally it supplies more magical herbs than not." I informed him as he drifted among the plants and flowers.

"How can he run both shops and be a teacher at Hogwarts." I gave him a surprised look and he rolled his eyes, "You forget who I am. I know everything, and besides, Blaise works at the school too."

I shrugged, accepting his answer, fingering the pink peddles of a small flower plant. "Well truth be told, Neville doesn't really run them. He just owns them and of course provides many of the plants. However, it's his wife who run's both." I smiled at the thought.

Malfoy shot me a skeptical look, "His wife?"

I nodded, walking towards the counter at the front. Malfoy followed me. At the counter I didn't see anyone. "Yes, his _wife_ Malfoy."

"Who's wife?" A soft, calm voice floated into my ear from somewhere behind me. I turned to see blonde hair, and not Malfoy's either.

There she was.

Today, it seems, the normally long wavy white blonde hair was up in pigtails and braids. There was a long overly curly strand of hair in her eyes. I noticed a pink butterfly clip holding back the strand on the opposite side. Her company apron and tag were both slightly crooked and I noticed that her apron, which was navy blue, had been drawn all over with metallic markers. Her sun dress, which was visible underneath, was bright yellow, and there was a big orange sun lining the bottom of the dress. She had on pretty yellow ballet flats, and her tiny ankles both harbored colorful ankle bracelets.

Luna Lovegood had not changed one bit aside the fact that her face was matured and her smile was if possible, brighter and happier.

When she and Neville had gotten married, she kept her own name, in respect for her father and mother. It was one of the things that made me admire her even more.

"Oh, nothing really." I told her with a smile. "You look lovely today."

She grinned and crossed behind the counter. There was a smudge of planters soil across her left cheek and I smiled as she reached up to wipe it off and only created a bigger streak.

Her focus drifted dreamily over to Malfoy and she tilted her head. "I know you from somewhere." She told him, her eyes went fuzzy for a moment, as I assume she tried to place where from.

He sighed, but it wasn't insulting like normal. I suppose he suspected her to act this way.

I giggled quietly at her. "This is Draco Malfoy he went to Hogwarts with us." I told her lightly and, though she nodded like she recognized him, still no acknowledgement crossed her face.

"Huh, nice to meet you. I don't believe we've ever met before." She told him and I saw him shiver before he answered. "No. We haven't met."

I laughed again, and his head snapped to mine wildly. He shot me a bitter look.

"Anyway Luna, I was just stopping by to say hello." I told her softly and she almost seemed not to hear me.

Strange girl.


	5. This is the point where I give up

**Next chapter. Please comment.****Chapter Five; This is the point where I give up[Draco]**

* * *

Asteria looked at me through shielded eyes, her hands repeatedly running through her hair. She gazed at me like I was disreputable as she sat across from me on our king-sized bed that night.

"Draco," Her voice appeared as I was slipping off my jacket and tie. "Do you love me?" She asked, sounding like she already knew the answer.

I turned and squinted at her. "Why do you ask?"

She closed her eyes like she was in pain and stood suddenly, walking past me and standing by the window. The moonlight was a silvery grey and she did look beautiful.

"Because I already know the answer." She said, her voice soft and compliant.

I sighed, "What are you talking about now Asteria?"

She spun around to face me quickly. "Oh never mind! Forget I asked Draco." She spat and practically ran back to the bed. "Goodnight." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"See you in the morning." I answered and she responded with silence.

*** * * * * ***

I dreamt of Granger for the next four days. Two of the dreams involved the past. Hogwarts and the war. The most complicated times in my life. The other two were current day dreams, and I'm ashamed to say that I had them.

They make me doubt my life as it stands. I can freely admit that I've never been happy with Asteria, but she kept me satisfied most days. She was loyal, kindhearted, and most of all I could see that she cared for me at the beginning.

However these recent disturbing thoughts of Granger have made me think through my life. Think through every step I've ever taken.

Slipping on my black jacket, the one Asteria got me for my last birthday I grabbed my wand and slipped it in the front pocket on the inside. She watched me from the den, standing by the large black piano that used to always be active, but with the years, is never played any longer and has grown vacant. Asteria walked towards me, her small steps bringing her to me quicker than it'd seem. She looked up at me with her eyes vacant of emotion. She lifted a dainty hand to my face and ran her fingers over my cheek. "Goodbye, love." She said and I smirked at her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye Asteria." I told her and she went through the motion of kissing me though it was neither passionate nor even genuine.

Wasting no more time I stepped around her and headed for the door. I could feel her watch me until I was out of sight.

The halls of the ministry were full, as usual, when I went in to work. I made way to my office as quickly as possible.

My office wasn't like my home anymore. It used to feel that way, but not now. When I walk in it now it, just feels empty. Or rather, it feels like it's missing something. Someone.

Sighing I went strait to work, grabbing documents, filing out paperwork, going through files. It was the boring parts of my job that I always saved for last.

There came a knock on my door, hours later, when my muscles were tired and my eyes were weary. I glanced up just as my current secretary came to my door. "Mr. Malfoy sir, there's someone here to see you by the name of Weasley?" Her voice was uncertain and I frowned before nodding.

Why would a Weasley be coming to see me?

When I looked up again what I saw surprised me. Black dress slacks and silver heels, higher there was a ruby red silk shirt tucked in and just over top of that a cropped black jacket, and long scarf. Then just higher was a beautiful face. A familiar face.

I could help but allow my jaw to drop in aghast. "Hermione?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hermione indeed Malfoy." She smiled.

She married a Weasley? "Hermione _Weasley_?"

A soft grin directed towards the floor. "I told you I wasn't Granger anymore."

I almost sneered. "Yes. Now you're a Weasley. Much better." My tone was bitter but she really didn't seem fazed.

Taking a step forward she sat down in the nearest chair. "You've been doing well. Almost all the paperwork is done and filed."

I nodded, still feeling unpleasant. "Well it is my job Granger. I always do my job."

She shook her head. "It's Weasley and I know that Malfoy. You always have been a perfectionist. Much like myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Granger…"

She interrupted me with a corrective smile, "Weasley."

"_Granger_," I repeated then continued. "Will you please explain to me why you're here?" I asked, and she answered rather quickly, but not before standing.

"I'm here," She pulled her scarf tighter and smiled softly. "to take you away."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "Well it is lunch, and you've worked enough for one day…"

She never finished her sentence, because I stood and was already heading for the door. She was on my heels in seconds.

Once we were outside, I felt Granger at my side with a smile. I grinned. "Granger, you've taken me from my work, yet you expect me to prove myself to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm giving you a break Malfoy."

Together we walked around two or three blocks, in a circle, and back to the red phone booth that lead down into the ministry of Magic. Along that walk I learned that Granger had three children who she was utterly in love with. That she had briefly considered teaching at Hogwarts. That she was offered the position of head master, in fact, but turned it down because she was pregnant at the time. That she'd been married for quite some years to the Weasley, I shuttered at the thought. That she has toyed with the idea of working along side Potter as a dark wizard hunter, however, found that it wasn't her ultimate goal in life. That she had kept in contact with nearly all of her friends from Hogwarts. That her parents were dentists, whatever that was. And most prominently, that Hermione Granger was just as devoted of a conversationalist as she was a reader.

All in all it wasn't as dreadful as I had imagined it would have been.

Hermione Granger was a puzzling creature.


End file.
